Eternally Caged
by SunilaMoon
Summary: A new fic relating to Alucard's entrapment at the hands of Abraham Van Hellsing. Just those early months, years, etc of his imprisonment. May feature Alucard Abuse, but most likely just some down to earth non-twisted Abraham. R&R please, thanks
1. Chapter 1

The heavy iron door to the final cell slowly swung open, scraping against the damp stone floor letting a small amount of light flow in. A low rattling of chains was heard, but only so the sole inhabitant of this dank prison could raise his head and view the man now entering.

Abraham Van Helsing took five long steps into the cell, standing just outside the length of the chains. This was an unneeded precaution, however, as the vampire had grown far too weak to even try an attack. The creature attempted to rise, and rested his hands on the floor, pushing himself into a kneeling position. However, after two more seconds he fell back down onto the damp ground, letting out a short growl as he rubbed his aching head. Giving up on the idea of standing, or kneeling for that matter, he rolled onto his back, looking straight up at the doctor as a highly sarcastic grin spread over his face.

"...greetings... Abraham..." he muttered. "...have you... come to make that offer again...?"

The man furrowed his brow, a rather deep frown forming as he glanced at the full bowl of blood in the corner.

"Yes. I thought you might be ready to reconsider." he said, kneeling beside the creature, however, as soon as he was close enough, the vampire spat in his face. The man gritted his teeth, standing and drawing a handkerchief from the pocket of his over coat and wiping off the saliva.

"Well, it seems you have lost any charm and good form you one possessed. I thought you had more dignity then that, Count." Abraham remarked, as the vampire let a low chuckle escape his chapped lips.

"...get on with...it...old man..." he said, his eyes narrowing on Van Helsing.

"...You don't look good, Count." he said, in an almost sincere tone. "...and what about the blood? Why not just drink it? It is human blood, it's not fresh, but its better then the cattle's blood you've been refusing to touch... I know you don't want to die."

"...nor do I want to...reconsider your...offer..." With each word the vampire spoke, less breath was used, and it was only due to the eerie silence of the lower floors that Abraham could even hear his solemn words.

"...Five months. I brought you here five months ago, but you did not agree to any of my terms. Almost five months confinement, one month solitary confinement. You have realized that, haven't you?" Abraham kneeled once more, this time pulling his prisoner up, with his right hand, by the chain and collar around it's neck. "...It has been exactly one month since I last spoke so much as a word to you, Alucard-"

"...Don't call me that..."

"-and I haven't the time for any more of this... Swear loyalty to my family, serve me, do this and perhaps in that time I may aid _you_..."

They where now within inches of eachother's faces, the entire moment being far too familiar to the day he was defeated. Alucard cringed, struggling against the man's firm grip.

"...you have no good reasons... you filth... Why did you even keep me alive, Van Helsing?"

Abraham used his free hand to pull the matted blood caked hair from the monsters face, getting a clearer view of his eyes. Those cruel spheres that once shown a twisted ruby gleam where now fading.

"...because it was not your time." he responded, in all honesty.

Those eyes widened, though barely enough to be noticed.

"...Fool...my time...my time came and went long ago..."

"...Not quite. Do you wish to go on like this? Tell me, is your desire to continue this worthless struggle so-"

As he was speaking, Alucard had taken the time to bite his left hand, then, in moment of distraction, continue his struggle against the mans grip. It could be described only as quite lucky that a vampires bite alone was not enough to sire another, but it was, nonetheless, very damaging to say the least.

Alucard's bite, however, was futile, only having enough strength behind it to leave a few pin pricks, and a rather irritated doctor left to hold him still as he struggled with was little strength he had left. Abraham could not deny it, this monster was a fighter, and the idea of bowing to a human master, especially after all that had happened in the months before, must have been a painful thought. It was less then twenty seconds before it all stopped, and the vampire fell limply onto Abraham's lap. Abraham reached out to his far right, lifting the bowl of blood and holding it infront of Alucards filthy, and slightly bruised face.

"...Do you want to reconsider?" he asked, offering the vital substance to the weakened creature. Two more minutes went by before the vampires vision finally turned up to Abraham.

"...Y...yess..." he murmured, just before Van Hellsing tipped the bowl up, pouring the much needed liquid down his new servants dry throat. He drank every last drop, then took a moment to lick Abraham's own blood off of the scratch on his hand. That alone was enough. A semi-brighter light shown in his eyes, some of the dark color was coming back to his hair, and he was already much stronger. For all his returning power, however, he had died none the less, and the blood that dripped in a thin stream down his cheek was a mark of his true defeat. Still, he made no sound, no sobs of cries, just the few tears that had yet to dry up in the beasts dead heart.

"..Ja...Good boy..." Abraham whispered, unlocking the shackles before rising to his feet, and pulling the revitalized creature up with him. This was still abit much for Alucard, who lost his footing for a moment, reluctantly grabbing his masters arm for support. This struck a chord of disgust for the demon, but as he looked out the cell door at the long dimly lit hallway, and the distant stairs leading to the world above, he knew his disgust in the situation could only grow deeper...

**((Jaa! Ello all, I am working on a new piece! Please note that all who are reading my fic 'Sunrise' do not worry, I'm just experiencing some... difficulties, but I will continue with it, and finish it. As for this fic, I will probably go at a slower pace with fewer updates, fewer chapters, etc. However, it looks to be a fun project! I hope you all enjoy!))**


	2. Chapter 2

It was eleven o'clock at Abraham Van Helsings home outside London, the long empty halls all but abandon at these hours, and the only sounds made by a scratching quill as the doctor himself recounted the days events in a small leather bound journal. It should also be brought to attention that another being was stirring at this hour, but staying submerged in the shadow, and silent as the death that he was, he was not heard as he made his way down the corridor that connected a passage up from the cellars to Abraham's study. A single body-less shadow made its way up to the doorway. The only light in said room was coming from a small lamp positioned near the journal and ink, casting a dim but warm light over the small area surrounding the desk. The shadow slid silently through the entrance, rushing as quickly past the source of light as possible, and positioned itself just under Abrahams own shadow.

The doctor continued to write, ignoring what he'd just seen enter in the corner of his eye. He continued to fill out several more lines of text, glancing at his shadow every now and then.

"Curious..." He began, writing out the last few sentences of that nights entry, "....For someone who so often mentions his revulsion towards me, such behavior is _most_ intriguing..." He remarked, as he pulled out his chair, and stomped his foot down on the shadow. Almost instantly a hand shot from the floor firmly gripping his ankle, in a fashion that could only be described by an old horror story. Abraham, however, did not flinch in the least and, infact, ignored this aswell, taking a moment to look over what he had just written. The hand loosened, and dissolved back into the shadow, but several seconds later the body that it was attached to finally emerged. Alucard rose from the floor, his arms crossed, scowling at the lack of attention.

He rolled his neck to the side, as if the shadow he hid in had been a rather cramped place, then leaned into Abraham, reading the journal over his shoulder. This lasted about half a page into the entry, when he yawned, leaning past the doctor and running his finger over the page, smearing the wet ink. At this Alucard finally got the attention he had been pining for, As Abraham threw his hand down on the table, shouting something, presumably profane, in german. Alucard had already made his way to the other side of the room, in under a second, but this still wasn't enough to avoid the silver paperweight that was chucked through the air towards his head.

Ignoring the strike to his forehead, he let out a bout of wild laughter before diving out the door, and disappearing without a trace. Abraham breathed deeply, walking tensely over to the paperweight on the floor and setting it back down on his desk, then looking over the smudged words. He let out a heavy sigh, laying his head in his hands for a moment before sitting back down, writing a small note at the bottom of the page.

_"...One day, in the near future, I shall have to re-establish just who is in control...."_

_---_

Alucard's gruesome laughter was heard only by the rats, as it bounced off the walls of the dungeons, coming back to him with a delightful ring.

Despite his immediate reactions to the dire situation, that new taste of freedom had proven most interesting, and any sign of fear from the vampire had completely faded away.

It had been eleven days since Abraham had brought him up from the cell, still filthy and ill from the months of imprisonment. To say that the creatures health and mindset had 'improved' was an understatement.

"Cretin..."

Alucard muttered, his deranged fit of hilarity finally turning to quiet chuckling, as he wiped a few drops of saliva from the corner of his mouth. He rolled his neck to the side, cracking it as he walked down the narrow hallway, deeper and deeper into the dungeons.

Iron doors lined the hall, each leading to some form of dungeon or lab, neither of which he was particularly fond of, but tolerance seemed key at this point.

He lifted his hand staring at the seal on his gloves. It was the same seal that was practically branded onto his hand beneath them. The seal that both enslaved him, and freed him.

Those where _certainly _not necessary. Alucard smirked. No, No...They where. Very necessary... Killing Abraham would be pointless, a perfect waste of a rather intelligent person, a rare amusement, who he could _almost_ bear the presence of. The small problem of his imprisonment, on the other hand, would have been dealt with long ago had Abraham simply trusted the vampire. No. He was too intelligent for that. So a bond of blood to the family that would last an eternity, or at least until the last of them died, was the better option. The seals restricted his powers, they quieted the screams of the souls within him, they provided some form of peace yet. Abraham's control over him had left a deep gash on his pride.

Frustrated, he grumbled something in romanian, before kicking one of the rats that was at his feet, the rodents small body flying towards the wall and crunching with a sickening splat.

_...Nothing is eternal._

Alucard's scowl was deepening, as he came to the final door, pulling it open with ease and stepping into the damp abyss that was his current abode. Entering the pitch black room he slipped towards his coffin, pushing the lid open and lying inside, not bothering to close it. He sighed, staring at the cracks in the ceiling with those highly precise eyes. It was barely past midnight, far too early to retire, but what was the point?

Abraham could only be so much fun before he put an end to his games, and were Alucard to bring said games to any higher level it would violate his 'vows' to the doctor. So he held back, biding his time for some opportunity to break free, or at least have some form of entertainment. Abraham was planning something, it was painfully easy to notice.

Sure, he had been devoting most of his time to study his new pets behavior, but the interest he had taken in other vampire reports was most intriguing. At a distance he was studying every known case, loosely following suspicious activities in London, even going so far to seek Alucard's own opinion on other vampires... Which needless to say earned him only a nasty smirk, and a sarcastic comment.

_Is he really planning to hunt them down...?_

Alucard let out another over-dramatized yawn, rolling onto his side and pulling the lid close, letting the leather suit Abraham had him in fade into the shadows that engulfed him.

_Much more comfortable..._

He took a few seconds to snuggle up against the small silk pillow in his casket, before closing his eyes. He would not fall asleep now, just a rest, a small moment of peace. He rarely slept, even during the day he was often just looming about in the shadows.

Besides, Abraham would grant him no peace. Any minute now he would be-

A harsh tapping sound rang through the coffin directly above the vampires head, much louder on the inside.

_On time as usual, Master._

He closed his eyes tightly, the banging on the lid almost earsplitting. But no, he didn't care. There were two very simple rules that Abraham should have followed, and they were "Do not touch my coffin" and "Do not disturb my rest." How soon humans tend to forget things, and how determined they are to simply ignore them. Of course, Alucard himself was hardly any different.

After a minute of knocking Abraham pushed the lid open, just a few seconds after Alucard had conjured some clothing onto his body. He sat up immediately, though he didn't say a word to Abraham. Afterall, what could words tell that couldn't be said in a simple glare? However, his irritated expression changed as he looked into Abraham's eyes. What _was_ that expression on the doctors face?

_....Hmmm.... He's up to something..._

A devilish smile spread over the vampires pale lips, his razor teeth shining in the light of the lamp Abraham had with him.

"It seems to me that we must find a way to keep you... busy..."

With that, Abraham pulled several papers from behind his back, the details of a rather grisly and mysterious murder written on them.

"...Yes, Master."

-----

**Haaahhhaa.... Ha.... Haaa.**

**XD**

**Yes, I'm still alive. I still enjoy Hellsing and still write Hellsing fanfics. Infact, I love Hellsing far more than my other fandoms, even though Godchilds been rivaling it abit. No updates on Return To Me At Sunrise yet, sorta rusty there, but I shall update that soon aswell. Hope you enjoyed this little blip of a chapter. XD**


End file.
